


【赫海】  这个他 27

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [29]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他 27

灰脏的砖墙内，洗白了薄雾，层见叠出，游得高，虚浮地爬上半空。再被密布的光束穿插刺破，飘荡悠远中染出绚烂来。  
在夜店里接到电话的时候，东海看了一眼手机屏幕顶端的时间，数字刚刚切换到十一。摇曳的十色光亮围绕着，他按下了接通的绿色符号。其实知道这样嘈杂哄响的音乐下，几乎不能两相听见，本也不是为了通话，只为刻意地告知彰显。贴到耳朵上，那机器像一个小火炉一样，烧得耳朵都红烫。  
李赫宰朝自己说什么了吗，东海听不清楚。只那一声哼笑，锥针一般传递过来，耳廓瞬间降温到冰僵。  
针刺搅荡在心里，拔不出来地胡乱地锐痛。  
还不知道怎么张口，那头已经把电话挂断。  
嘟嘟嘟的回应放大在乐音鼓点中，舞曲电音都在狂笑，嘲讽自己这样不珍视地打破了初始恳切的誓言，他果然是不喜欢的，自己却还是执意来了，只趁着相识之后唯一没有月前送别的一夜。见缝插针地寻找上刺激，激得也不知是谁。东海闭上眼，射灯变换着角度扑在眼皮上，色彩渗透了阖闭的眼角，对方的反应让自己的举动、性质决然剧变，若似离经叛道一样不堪忍受。  
群体欢享的夜生活还未开始，已经疲惫倦怠。想要的夜晚是绵长的依附纠缠，难以想象又万分期待的渐进合一。  
拿下手机抬高了头，暗亮起伏，手机的白光同他一样凄惶，灼痛着手指和瞳孔。眼内一热他重拨了电话，一声响两声响，切到了正在通话的提示。手指颤起来还是打，也还是唯有语音提示的回响。  
身着蓝条纹的单衣，他立在上了色的热流里，赫宰没在眼前，还是将跨季节的风气温感传递——通体遍寒——被喜欢的人屏觉了的焦荒。答应他人同来的时候蕴有万分勇气，却还在直面的时刻忌惮对方恼怒了就此退避。  
海若是一只幻影，魂魄此刻也该褪尽颜色了。  
是李赫宰第一次挂他的电话。也是首次夹带了他从未听闻的那种不屑的音效。  
以往即使信息没能及时地回复，晚些时候都总有简短的说明，而且赫宰惯常地以晚安为平缓的每一日结尾，搜索出历史来一时都不能翻到界面的底部。  
举目起来向前方空垂，视野里空濛一片。乱战的人们像随性的丧尸。舞姿是高悬的惊涛，打进低矮的池塘，无必要地自我高潮。  
他抚上前额凝固住了，寒意于体内喑哑地激荡，耳边突然凑过男声，  
“怎么啦，被男朋友逮到啦？”  
不知何处来的标致男孩看他端着手机发愣，高亮的屏幕点启了炫光，照清了澄澈的东海。这寻欢之处一向如此，进得门来，所有人都是可供亵弄消遣的物品，无需负责。男孩瞧他睫毛被风拍击了一般地收颤，了然于心地搂过他肩膀嬉笑着继续问道：  
“有男朋友还来玩啊？”  
那根长针便流动到脑部，斜着穿插了，从耳后向头顶。麻木得迟钝，倒也无法反驳。不是么，男朋友；不是么，有他我还故意来这里摆一个作乐的姿态。  
那横握在自己肩头蠕动的手指像一块脏臭的帕子，衣下的皮肤抗拒地起了丘疹一般瘙痒，同腹部泛水的绞痛都在向他提示警告。反射神经一阵强效的作用，他启手绕开了对方的勾缠，抖落趁机爬到背部的肥虫一样急迫。  
手推送着在空气里划出弧形，紧捏着的手机却又亮了起来。  
不接电话的人的信息。  
“我二十分钟到。”  
没有情绪的话语，东海在冶艳的浮光里想象对方的表情，同哪一幅心内收藏的瞬间可能一致，沉思难耐还是凝望注目。大概都会有所不同。他没见过他生气。  
只是听到了环境的背景音色，便知道了自己在哪里，确然地不悦还是会速即地寻来。  
气息随着消息顷刻松懈沉落，鼻腔里是几重交叠的辛辣烟火，仍旧没有赫宰偶尔点燃的那些烟条好闻。  
被学弟一帮人拉着去吧台点酒的时候也还恍惚，这暗荡的空间同他跟赫宰的日常不是同一种画作的流派。差别之大，此刻到底是哪边显得不真实了，最安定的人已向自己派送出最不可压制的惊惶。舔着吸管，酒水面倒映出烁光，光里掩埋这样一个他，缈远在天边一样了。他发觉自己非常地矫情。  
倚靠吧台边角，当下又闻到空闲下来的调酒师同身前人物的调笑话音。听力落入幻觉里一样激进地优越。后背的绒毛都竖立，因为感到可怖——李赫宰的名字又跃进耳眼里，这个他无处不在地包围了自己。那两人像是正闲聊着提及，原来这家开张半年多的gay bar是城东酒吧街那家品牌夜店的连锁，客人员工大多都还是老面孔。吧凳上端坐的男人眼目浅淡又清秀，轻巧地回应着，却在下一句话音发声之时翻高了浓长的睫毛，“熟人就差李赫宰了，他现在都不怎么来了”。言闭调酒的师傅继续擦拭着杯子走开了，两双眼却都闷着一层灰韵，像是由过往深重地压制而来。东海望着这荧紫嫣粉色追下的两人，左右分列在木质吧台的两旁，其间横亘着晶莹的各式酒杯，分散出妖冶幻变的色光。语间绘制的图景同东海识别的李赫宰不在同种笔触下，大概是他无法参与的某些曾经。水草掩盖不住地浮出来，飘滑到了水面上。他挤到坐着的那人跟前去，酒蹭到他的杯边碰撞出叮当，不稳不平地出声问，“你认识李赫宰吗？”，那人闻言才抬头来，一张漠然而洁丽的脸绽在幽冥的灯下，清淡得连带影子都是孤空的。他也打量目前这小孩，新亮的眼闪烁，蕴含了水光通盈，一如自己往日的殷切。  
“我只见过他几次”，轻淡的话间，他眼里也在极力将波动的海浪收敛隐藏。  
东海没趣的瘪嘴不言，明白对方只是不肯向陌生人袒露，自己确然也唐突，便只点头抿嘴朝着男人客气地微笑，端上酒走到了一旁，立在同来的小群体中央。腻甜的鸡尾酒细滑地入了喉，热动翻腾上来，感到自己也是一从滚烫的海流。头顶的发有些塌软了，乏力的眼像钉在了手机上，越是体察数字，时间越是蹒跚，后悔的苦草即刻生长覆盖上整片心房。  
这条街的酒吧大多都是三层的格局，二楼卡座清吧，一层包房楼道，地下舞池吧台。东海此刻只在负层的楼梯侧下站着，黯淡的空气里光彩打不到他脸上，酒色的红热也难以察觉。只是这么直挺地僵立好像考前的学生，却也是未遇到他之前临近考期的自己，失却了掌控只等待开启，希望根本不来又期盼快些抵达。揉鼻子挠眼睛地数着时候，盛放的音乐走向了抒情，吟诵出需要相互倚重的爱眷伴侣。一拢比夜店自身的浓烟更苦焦的气息顺势由着步梯高处扑涌下来，不可忽视的迷迭香。  
这空等静待及时迈向尽头，深吸了椒苦，稳当了再更惊惶。  
李赫宰来了，仰端着一张冷淡的脸，眼里再无平日里见到自己的活泛火色，只剩被湖水覆灭了的烟。  
表情也不显然，烟酒熏着东海辨认不全，只知是朝着自己走来，近了他垂耷的眼角、高扬的头颅才滑进现实的激光下。赫宰咬着上唇扬眉瞥见了人，未笑，也不轻撞他肩膀，更不给此前相会时的温热拥抱。只是站近了居高临下的看他一眼，一瞬投射的一束光，将东海搅动不宁。他不跟他说话，钳制了他端酒的手腕，把高脚的酒杯扯了下来，还剩大半的酒水晃出杯沿，溅落焦熏脏腻的铅灰地面。李赫宰就扣着杯从他们这一群人前越过，枉顾大家打量和审问东海的目光。  
他把酒撤下来扔到了吧台上，瞠平的目内有质问的浓烟，东海追望到方才提及正主的调酒师和一旁的美人脸目震动着晦暗了一度，又掩盖下去挤出浅笑。侧身对着自己的赫宰似乎就跟吧台内的人搭上话，那样寒暄的神色对海而言新奇别致。也未料到即刻便有更多身着夜店标识制服的员工穿越了人群来跟他招呼，聚拢起来兜成小圈捶胸击掌，熟练和生僻的光浪并存，叩击在不同的人身上。有娇俏艳媚的男公关轮番趴俯在李赫宰肩头嗔怪着问他不是不来了么，眼神里显白的渴求被远外的老虎一一捕获。赫宰扭身移开了，背靠上吧台饮酒，下巴端高点了点小孩的方向，身旁的一众人也就顺着指引望过来。只到这时这个他脸上泛起的惬心谑笑东海才谙熟理解。身姿体态在莫名作一种解释和介绍，却并非是赫宰原意的述说。想把你藏起来的，只呆在当下的身旁。  
那旁人望回这张旧日里的面孔来也笑，嘲弄或是干涩的意味。又继续谐谑着，询问怎么换人了、质疑他不可能真诚恋爱的话语老虎自然听不到，只被刺痛了一样慌忙地张嘴瞠目，旋扭开头不去接收这堆人未曾含蓄的敌视目光。  
如此情势他自然预想不到，他的这股旋风裹绕自己，平时里更像温煦的春潮，此刻却是冷湖上的狂浪，全然的新异面貌。不能反应，如何适应。素不相识，未敢亲近。然而赫宰根本没想让他感受到这样的、隶属了过去而无法归属于他的自己。  
那学弟适时挨近过来笑在东海耳边，  
“跟你说的吧，他真的很爱玩，常来的人都知道。”  
无风不起浪，空穴才来风。的确连酒保与他都相识，保安们壮硕高大，一只只也上前跟他戏闹。排除开交际的这些老人，更有太多猛兽潜于一隅蠢动着眈视，这圈子里的现状本来就攻少受多，优良品种永远热销抢手，李东海不了解也不妨碍他彷徨。自找了不安和妒恨。看他周转其间，朝外人斜扯出厉笑，得空便老远追寻直视在舞池边的自己，目空无色。不走近，端看着，阴晦的双目才像擦亮了火柴一样燃放一刹的光耀。彼此仿佛是需要重新结识的陌生男子，一时一刻偶遇上，搭上眼递着波，以目交战，剑拔弩张，比日头里投掷下更充足的弹药，狂滥轰炸间毁灭断送了东海全部的防线。  
那惹人吃醋的古董火机咣当一声细响，赫宰嘴里叼上烟卷，由腾云之中歪头细看自己的兽，潜藏在一堆熏臭残败的动物之间，突兀地刺目，像垃圾堆里生出一株白亮的山茶。他垂眼下来笑，也没什么不同，自己跟这些只待抛扔的渣滓，只是小孩还不知道。蓦然难得地自私了，期望他永不知晓——过去的顽劣恶迹，对欢好的轻率劫掠，甚至方才应酬的一众人间大半都同自己床笫交绕过的事实。  
蹙眉闭眼，烟气喷上来喉头发呛。一颗心也像腐烂以后发了绿，在膨胀。胸骨撑痛了呼吸阻塞，那饭间的汤食也在胃里滚浪。并不是要约束他行动、不允他玩乐，只是此等艳光华色下储存着的是他最憎恶的自己。  
小孩该是还喜欢风火烈焰的年纪，经历浅白，将心比心他不会号令他放弃浮华。更无法启口，使他了解自身窒塞的冰山一角。海跟谁一起都应是清澄的海，却是自己没能忍耐而招惹了污染。  
跟着旁人落进舞池的东海却只偶尔的赧颜垂目，暗下由远处审查着他对外人态度亲和又保持礼节性的距离，兀自对比下来窃喜。那些描摹他的话纵然可信，此刻的面目即使难解，我们也是不同。他因自己气恼，介怀是关切，连外放的烦闷都昭然。  
烟点了几根，混着深浓的枯白重雾一起入肺。东海注意到他又转来嚼动糖果，吹起儿时的泡泡，一起一灭的薄粉胶膜之上，眼目不聚光地仍向着自己。在这喧闹虚空之处没有一丝拘谨局促，不亟待融入更不被排斥地轻世傲物。甚至被人从员工存包处翻出一顶板帽来给他戴，深蓝的长袖绵T和纯黑的帽，便利店初遇时尚未全面的光影被头脑填充完满，而那之后自己去做了什么，后来又因此差点发生了什么，两人实际都明白。这浅臭的池塘里东海再也站不住脚，自己并无立场地自跑到他厌恶的地方来无理取闹。见那打完碟的黑人DJ跟他熟稔地耳语，双手交握之前是眼花缭乱地手势撞击，突想到未一起之时曾到这里来，换班下来的几个DJ总有奇怪地追望端详，还有那危急之中酒吧保全不问缘由的出手相助，恐怕都是拜赐于他的盯梢，毕竟他认识从老板到清洁工几乎每一个人。  
想来回校初会的那夜他果真是清楚自己的动向而泱泱不悦，而李东海也确实是被李赫宰解救的，是事实而不是调笑。老虎这才认清了身旁心口的这个他已化成了一张宽大的网，蓬勃地包绕裹拭，洞眼间若有大意的疏漏也只是蓄意地忽略，而自己稚嫩笨拙更无处躲逃。  
身旁搭讪的话音络绎不绝，他却还是审视着刻意接近赫宰或而悠晃在他身边的男人们。锦团花簇，他如若有意折取一支浅尝实在轻易，却一动不动地排绝，无声无视地击退。李东海同样没答没理，只用眼神锥刺他那头此起彼伏的逼近，却听旁人或许好意的示意，  
“那人你认识的吗？他一直在看你啊”，唯有这样指向了赫宰的话，截断了猛虎的横眉怒视。  
落目回主人公身上，却直勾勾看到他似乎盘算好了惩罚一样、拨开战晃的人群走到眼前，步履间轻便又缓沉，也都踏在心脏跳动的鼓点之上。揭开帽子剥散了暗茶的发丝又扣好，动作无意间向李东海发出了提示和质问：彼此间的开场该能更早的，是自己中途迷路了走失。十足地虚妄着，群体簇拥中又不可藏匿。来人即将贴面了，埋头便想逃离。还未得迈步，被他强力扯过手臂，指尖掐进筋肉里。东海正式地惶恐起来，凶狠不像是赫宰了。没来得及平稳脚步来望他，耳边腾起一波麻痒的波流，躁动的音浪里是他的低缓的声音，  
“你就想要这样是么？”  
冷冽而陌然的，是冬日檐角冻结出的冰柱。然而这份他从未体会到的苦寒耸动出热流。一震一喘，东海下身竟也能像那寒冰一般矗立了。这才抬头将他眼目黑白间转瞬即逝的暴戾捉获，黏合着哀伤，仿佛陷入了迷宫循环不得出路的绝望。  
赫宰好像更喜欢在食堂、图书馆和教学楼办公室辗转的日常，东海不解的总结，他对同龄人鄙夷厌倦的安常有着不可名状地恒长热情。东海还不能体会是由于李赫宰自我选择隔断了过往，更没有想到有部分原因的名字叫东海。  
正无处疼惜，耳骨上的唇舌滑落到脸上，向热风里皲裂的唇面蘸取，是当着夜灯下曳动的众人，他丰沛历史里的旧人，圈内猎奇忌恨的友人，各式地观看评述着皎灿特异的两张紧挨的脸即时开始交锋作战。东海别开头躲避他，那边却更加迫切竭力地追探，目里习惯的柔光活色都不见，一汪冷泉，遍体淋浇。实在难以接受这生疏，他反抗着挣脱开又被禁锢了肩膀。追吻得凶猛，作势要将唇舌相互撕裂；裹缠也狠厉，嫩滑的细肉彼此砥砺。他的戾气就此才首次被自己探察，像是薄纱假面下的真相最终泄露。东海轻咧嘴角，反而达到目的一样无有畏惧，更加地执迷，扣紧了他后背，舔玩了舌面凑向最里。咬住他寻来的唇角，我要的是你。被反扑围剿的侵略一方即刻顺服下来缓滞，唇间绵柔地点触一如往昔，而即刻剥离。终归不能在恶浊里亲吻自己清白的明光。  
酸热冲上眼鼻，李赫宰抵着他的额低喘，海内水浪滔天，却企望他看不见自己目内湖面流动的霜。恰如他最好的朋友适才信誓旦旦的断言，这个他就只能是海了——招招破解，全无迟疑。  
他伸手把帽摘下来反盖到他头上，掩了他一半的耳目，另一手勾住他指缝，把人拽离了这迷狂的幻境。  
平行地又游晃在外间的一条大马路上。  
嘴内唇上都酥痒，又觉得尚不足够。东海忆起彼时夜会后自己踱步回寝的破晓晨光，清净的街面映照出交响的欢腾和犹疑，如今被他用森郁的白日依傍一一替换安定。平静的泥土，彭茂的植被，根深万里，枝潜入云。他们之间的迅猛生长，平稳顺当得值得诧异，别无妥协更令人心悸。  
幽黄的灯光一株一株垂在地面打出绒团，像倒吊的兰花，润泽着深冬的午夜，罕见的阴寒潮湿席卷了北方，静夜越行越远，二人并肩无话，别无接触，只手背厮磨。直到全然听不到地下震颤的乐音，唯有脚步声稀朗地齐鸣，赫宰才揪起了一旁的手骨，指头一根根用力交扣，举步到光亮下去拥抱他。捧住了手臂外臃肿的外衣，攥紧了怀里的人，嘴唇和舌口勾展开舔弄，细浅地滑过粉软的内壁，舌骨再柔滑地缠结，共享着星点的苦甜酒烟。安稳平缓的素日闲常。跟方才的强势夺掠迥然相异，近似是两个不同之人给予的拥吻。又回到了首夜的初会里，寒冬之下，凌晨薄光，和缓磨砺。  
风屏息，空乍暖。烟黄的灯泡下扑棱蛾子一般有什么飞冲上去又簇簇地掉落，一朵两朵，从细转粗，由条成片。  
他还吻着他，舌尖唇面温柔地炙热着。  
又出奇地冰凉。  
下雪了。


End file.
